


interigation/murdoc tryin ta flirt part 2

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: caues its pretty much both tho





	

**Author's Note:**

> follow link and enjoy :) 
> 
> i have made a tumblr pretty much dedicated to stupid shit like this for anyone interested here is the link https://murdocsmacattack.tumblr.com/

https://murdocsmacattack.tumblr.com/tagged/murdoc-needs-some-macsass

**Author's Note:**

> macgyver now has a kink meme for anyone interested it can be found here
> 
> https://macgyverkink.dreamwidth.org/369.html?view=625&posted=1#cmt625


End file.
